


Daddies

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek Family Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just randomness! Sterek, Scallison. Parenting. Fun haha. Sorry this summary sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies

The sounds of tiny feet pitter pattering across the floor wasn't heard by Stiles, for he slept soundly. Well, until...

"OOMPH!" he grunted awake, and saw his son Casey sitting on his stomach giggling. He narrowed his eyes a little and tickled the young toddler until he was squealing. "Where's daddy at ,little man?" Stiles chuckled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Making pancakes!" Casey giggled and jumped off his lap, taking off down the hall.

Stiles hopped out of bed and tripped, landing flat on his face. "Ugh" He groaned, standing back up and following after his 3-year-old.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, Casey already his plate, half of it on his face.

"Morning" Derek smirked over at his husband,setting two other plates on the table. Stiles grinned widely, his heart beat picking up as he looked over at the wolf.

"Hey" Stiles kissed Derek's cheek then dove for the food. Of course he slid off the chair and nearly killed himself with the fork.

Derek rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his husband and ate his own breakfast.

Once the dishes were cleaned, the loving couple got their son dressed. Well, they tried to.

"HE JUST HAD TO TAKE AFTER YOU!" Stiles yelled, running from his wolfed-out son, who tried taking a bite out of his father.

Derek chuckled lightly and grabbed the toddler, getting him to morph back. "At least he didn't get your clumsiness" was his reply.

Stiles huffed indignantly and put a black t-shirt on the child, and jeans. Casey looked like a mini-version of Derek, with the exception of the ears and mouth.

They managed to get through the rest of the morning without much incident. Then came time for them to go see Scott and Allison.

Before they could park their car in the driveway, Casey had the door thrown open and bolted straight into the McCall house screaming "UNCLE SCOTT"

Stiles laughed, and Derek chuckled as they made their way inside.

They all just relaxed, chatting with each other and watching the only child in the pack so far beat the crap out of Scott. It amused Derek to no end.

Stiles just looked around and smiled softly. This is what he wanted when he was growing up. Family. A place where he belonged. And here, with Derek and the others, was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
